horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Of Darkness
L''ight Of Darkness ''Is An Upcoming Fan Film Like "Evil Dead" & "Basket Case" was about Ghost, Demons, Zombies Possessions and Horror Film Cast Starting Emile Hirsch (Lords Of Dogtown, Speed Racer & The Outsider), K.J. Apa (Riverdale, The Last Summer & Hot Summer Nights), Costa Ronin (East West 101, The Midnighters & The Body Tree) & Keidrich Sellati (The Americans & Rockaway) and Guest Starting Shameik Moore (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Also Will Produced To Troma Entertainment & Disck Pictures. also will be directed by Ben Dietels (Slaughter Drive), Written by Reverend Jen Miller (screenplay), Dyan Mars Greenberg (Dark Prism, Werewolf Bitches from Outer Space & ReAgitator: Revenge of the Parody) & Producted by Jurgen Azazel Munster (Amityville: Vanishing Point) and then will be Composer of his film by John Carpenter (The Thing, The Fog, Prince Of Darkness, Stephen King's "Christine" & They Live) Plot Jack and his group discovers the devil's book and his demon knife that was made by demons and ghosts was possessing more friends and became into undead possesed zombies one by one after he moved into Haunted house from past. Cast * Emile Hirsch As Jack - The Hero Guy * Shameik Moore As Jake - Jack's Best Friend (The Non-Hero Guy) * K.J. Apa As Mike - The Jock From High School * Costa Ronin As Zack - The Artist From High School * Keidrich Sellati As Brian - The Nerd From High School * Trevor Stines As Matt - The Prince Boy From High School * Margot Robbie As Erica - The 80s Goth Girl * Clay von Carlowitz As Cody - The 70s Greaser Guy * Harley Quinn Smith As Dolly - The Strapless Punk Girl * Linnea Quigley As Linda - The Shy Dolly Girl From 1980s * Mister Lobo As Narrator - The Narrator From The Film (cameo) * Ron Jeremy As Redneck Fat Guy (cameo) * Phi Vu As George - Man In Truck From 80s (cameo) * Daniel Falicki As The Evil Force (Voice) * Larry Cedar As Professor Lewis (Audio Tape Voice) - The Teacher From High School Deaths * Linda - Possessed by Natural Demon After they unleashed evil & bring all the dead back to life also known as "The Undead Walkers" * Brain - Stabbed & Gouged with Knife on Leg, Slapped and Knocked Down By Possessed Linda * Erica - Killed Off-Screen In The Car Cover Her Of Scratched Face In Car By Evil Trees & Demons. * Matt - Bitted Tongue & Ripped Tongue Off By Possessed Linda with Shark Teeth. * Mike - Infected & Possesed by Natural Demon when he stares Mirror in Bathroom. * Possessed Mike - Stabbed on back With Skull Dagger & Dismembered with Axe By Jake * Possessed Erica - Throat slashed & Chopped in half her pieces 11 Times with Axe By Cody * Dolly - Killed Off-Screen In Bathroom With One Arm & Possessed By Natural Demon. * Cody - Killed Off-Screen by "The Undead Walkers" and Evil trees * Jake - Killed in cellar into a Blood Geyser By Possessed Linda * Undead Walker Possessed Brian - decapitated with Shovel by Jack * Possessed Cody- Eye gouged & Stabbed Any Times with Knife by Jack * Possessed Matt, Jake, Dolly, Erica, Linda, & The Undead Walkers- Disintegrated & Shocked Electricity Via Burning Book On Fire Place By Jack Survivors * Jack - The Hero Guy Survivor. Category:Upcoming films Category:American horror films Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Devil, demons and hell films Category:Zombie films Category:Possession films